Pianos
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Pianos  Ele se sentia tão útil quanto aquele piano solitário no canto da sala. Alguém notaria quando a melodia deixasse de soar...? /songfic / darkfic / deathfic / angust / drama / centred em A / menção de BxL


**Pianos**

by Pisces Amanda-chan

Ele se sentia tão útil quanto aquele piano solitário no canto da sala. Alguém notaria quando a melodia deixasse de soar...? [ darkfic / deathfic / angust / drama / centred em A / menção de BxL ]

* * *

Death note no me pertence se não a história ia ser yaoi pra tudo quanto é canto e bem explícito XD  
A música Unplayed Piano tbm no é minha (como se eu pudesse escrever algo assim), e sim do Damien Rice e é uma canção muito muito linda, fica a dica.  
Agora o texto é todinho meu, ok? (como se fosse grande coisa mesmo) entonces no copy/paste sem permissão okay? uu

* * *

**-x-**

_Come and see me_

_(Venha me ver)_

_Sing me to sleep_

_(Cante para mim até que eu durma)_

**-x-**

Era noite no orfanato. A maior parte dos internos dormia, restaurando as energias gastas em um dia livre, sem aulas ou mais tarefas chatas e cansativas em uma quebra de rotina mais que aprovada pelos pequenos gênios da Wammy's House. Porém, a noite não era calma e bem vinda para todos.

Um garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos mantinha-se acordado, o olhar parecendo terrivelmente dolorido ao observar a cama em frente da sua vazia _mais uma vez_.

Não era a primeira, nem a segunda vez que aquilo ocorria, muito menos a primeira vez que ele permanecia insone observando a cama onde seu colega de quarto supostamente deveria estar com um aperto. E a sensação de impotência e de derrota sempre tornava seus pensamentos depressivos...

Ele sabia com quem ele estava: Com L. Desde a primeira vez que vira os dois juntos pudera deduzir perfeitamente onde B passava as noites quando sumia do quarto dividido pelos dois. E era ainda mais óbvio pela lembrança de que quando o detetive não se encontrava no orfanato tais fugas noturnas não aconteciam.

Facilmente dedutível, ainda mais ele sendo o primeiro da linha de sucessão do citado detetive, mas nem por isso mais fácil de ser aceito quando tudo que queria era que aquela adoração que Beyond nutria fosse voltada para ele.

Ele, Andrew Keynes, conhecido como A ou Alter. Os nomes verdadeiros de todos ali eram deixados para trás, trocados por simples letras ou apelidos significativos. Os únicos conhecedores de seu nome eram Roger, Watari, L (obviamente este tinha acesso aos registros do orfanato) e B. O motivo do último saber seu nome, no entanto, sempre lhe fora indecifrável. De certa forma parecia um enigma, algo como sobrenatural e misterioso, uma peça de B que ele jamais conseguiria desvendar.

Às vezes, notava como o outro ria aparentemente sem motivo ao olhar algo sobre sua cabeça. Não havia nada ali, mas Beyond ainda sim o fazia muito, murmurando contagens que lhe pareciam aleatórias. Por vezes eram anos, já por outras, meses. E quanto menor fosse o número que ele resmungava, mais satisfeito ele parecia ficar...

Soltou um suspiro doloroso. Desde quando se conheceram naquele quarto, quando chegara ao orfanato, B nunca foi simpático com ele ou demonstrou qualquer tipo de afeição ou reconhecimento a sua presença, pelo contrário. Não entendia porque tinha se deixado apegar pela pessoa que mais lhe odiava naquele lugar. Aqueles sentimentos que só o faziam sofrer e o iam fazendo definhar dia após dia.

Primeiramente B o odiava por ser a primeira vez que seria obrigado a dividir o quarto com alguém, algo que o amante da geléia de morango obviamente detestou. Dali em diante, os acasos foram criando outros pequenos, até insignificantes motivos para alimentar o ódio do garoto de olhos vermelhos. Mas a "gota d'água" fora quando A chamara a atenção de L.

Andrew nunca mais esqueceria o olhar psicótico de ódio lançado sob si por Beyond quando soube que perdeu seu posto de primeiro na linha de sucessão do detetive para o novato. Naquela época, mesmo sabendo que o outro o desprezava, A considerava B seu único amigo.

Depois daquele olhar, no entanto, não mais o conseguia fazer. Fora a primeira vez desde o primeiro dia no orfanato que realmente temera o outro...

Tentou espantar as lembranças ruins que só pioravam seu estado de espírito no momento, mas sozinho naquele quarto não conseguia controlar o fluxo das mesmas, que continuavam a aparecer uma após a outra sem parar.

**-x-**

_Come and free me_

_(Venha e me liberte)_

_Hold me if I need to weep_

_(Abrace-me se eu precisar chorar)_

**-x-**

_"Ah A, entre, por favor. Suponho que seja a primeira vez que nos encontramos..." ao ser chamado por Roger para aquela sala na ala menos movimentada do orfanato, Andrew jamais teria esperado encontrar com uma figura tão curiosa quanto o garoto a sua frente. Algo nele fosse cabelo, rosto ou coloração pálida da pele, lhe lembrava muito B. Seus olhos eram, no entanto, eram cinzentos, em um tom bem mais profundo que o seu próprio. Olheiras denotavam que o rapaz, alguns anos mais velho, provavelmente era um insone._

_"hn... Sim" respondeu, acenando positivamente e sentando-se na poltrona próxima de onde o seu peculiar locutor se encontrava em uma posição curvada, sentado com os pés para cima na mesma._

_"E você teria alguma idéia de quem eu sou?" ele perguntou, a primeira vista desinteressado, mas atento aos trejeitos e expressões do menino loiro, que levou alguns momentos para formular uma resposta._

_"Bom, para poder dar ordens ou fazer pedidos a Roger, inclusive me tirando do meio da aula, é suposto que você seja alguém importante... ligado a L ou talvez... o próprio?" disse vendo que o outro parecia ainda mais atento a ele nesse momento. "Há 95% de chances de ser uma destas suposições" ele concluiu, encolhendo os ombros. Aquele olhar intenso, analisador, sob si lhe deixou um tanto tímido. O outro sorriu mordiscando a ponta do dedão._

_"Suas capacidades dedutivas são realmente excelentes, 10% acima do que eu esperava..." comentou mais para si antes de continuar. "Você tem toda razão A, eu sou L."_

_"L... O detetive..." murmurou sem saber o que pensar. Por mais que tivesse cogitado a hipótese que não era tão impossível de estar de frente com L, ainda assim Andrew não pôde deixar de se surpreender um pouco. Afinal... L dificilmente mostrava seu rosto a alguém. Mesmo na Wammy's House pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam a face do detetive._

_"Minha idéia ao chamá-lo aqui hoje foi para conhecê-lo melhor e tirar algumas conclusões finais sobre minha decisão." L explicou, sem se mostrar alterado pelo modo com que A agira ao perceber quem ele era. Suas mãos procuraram alcançar uma xícara de café, provando o mesmo e decidindo adicionar mais uma pequena montanha de cubos de açúcar ao líquido. "Vi os resultados de seus últimos testes, são impressionantes." Comentou ainda com a atenção voltada para seu café e os níveis nada normais de açúcar adicionados. Quando finalmente pareceu aprovar o resultado (ou não conseguiu mais adicionar cubos na xícara), mexeu a mistura com uma colher e então voltou a bebericar o café, desta vez parecendo mais satisfeito com o resultado. "Penso em tornar você meu sucessor direto."_

Desde aquele dia. Desde aquela decisão de L por ele ao invés de B, seus dias nunca mais foram os mesmos. Ele só não conseguia entender em que parte deste caminho ele começara a sentir algo a mais por Beyond. Quando percebera, o sentimento simplesmente já germinara sozinho em seu caminho.

Nesta altura Andrew ainda tinha esperanças. B não poderia odiá-lo para sempre, certo? Um dia ele ainda poderia ter a chance de revelar seus sentimentos a ele e ser feliz... No momento certo...

Abraçou a si próprio na escuridão do quarto e se balançou levemente, como uma tentativa de se confortar uma vez que ninguém o faria por ele, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos cinzentos, os cantos destes começando a ficarem vermelhos, sendo a causa suas lágrimas.

Foi em uma tarde quente de verão – tão diferente da noite fria de inverno atual – que presenciara a cena que levaria suas esperanças embora, começando a lhe conduzir naquela queda livre pelo abismo sem fim...

**-x-**

_Maybe it's not the season_

_(Talvez não seja a época)_

_Maybe it's not the year_

_(Talvez não seja o ano)_

_Maybe there's __no good reason_

_(Talvez não haja nenhuma boa razão)_

**-x-**

_O dia estava relativamente quente. A maior parte dos órfãos da Wammy's se encontrava aproveitando a tarde de verão na parte externa da propriedade, rindo, brincando, sendo apenas o que quiseram ser. Nos corredores da ala mais afastada, no entanto, A se encaminhava para mais um de seus encontros com L. Não que ele tivesse realmente muita vontade de estar do lado de fora com algum dos outros, uma vez que eles geralmente não ligavam para ele e vice-versa, mas talvez lhe agradasse mais se pudesse só estar alguns momentos com B._

_Não via o outro desde cedo, mas este não era um comportamento incomum. Os horários dele sempre foram inconstantes e, sendo era certo que B o odiava, talvez fosse até melhor assim. Seria melhor assim se ele não tivesse aquela ânsia de sempre querer ao menos poder ver seu colega de quarto, de alguma forma sentir que fazia parte de sua vida, nem que fosse por alguns momentos..._

_Aproximou-se da porta entreaberta ao final do corredor e preparava-se para abri-la quando uma voz lhe fez parar a ação, impedindo-se de qualquer ação._

_"Por que ele L?" a voz de B estava alterada, ferida. "Eu poderia fazer isso, você sabe que eu faria tudo por você, então porque um maldito resultado de um teste faz tanta diferença?"_

_"B..." a voz do detetive parecia falhar em esconder suas emoções como era o habitual, e mostrava um cansaço evidente por detrás daquele pequeno começo, interrompido pela voz do garoto de olhos vermelhos._

_"O que eu precisaria fazer para mudar a sua decisão?" B exclamou e Andrew podia ver em seus olhos pela fresta da porta encarando o detetive que olhava para o chão de madeira em silêncio. "Eu deveria superá-lo nos exames?"_

_"Nada que você faça vai mudar o que eu decidi B. Eu tive razões para fazer esta escolha..." L respondeu encarando o outro agora mais sério. "Não se trata apenas de um resultado de um teste."_

_"Droga Lawliet! Por que você vive colocando as pessoas entre nós? Você tem medo que eu posso acabar te superando? Ou será que não entende o que eu sinto por você?" ao dizer a última parte, B prendeu o detetive à poltrona, colocando ambos os braços no encosto e inclinando seu próprio corpo para ficar próximo do detetive a ponto de quase tocá-lo. Ver a cena sem conseguir sequer se mover para dar meia volta fazia um aperto silencioso e doloroso começar a surgir no peito de A._

_"Esse é o motivo" o detetive disse baixo, mas audível o suficiente "O motivo de A ser a melhor escolha. Eu nunca quis que você ocupasse esse cargo Beyond."_

_"Lawli..." B sussurrou sem se mover._

_"Esse não é um fardo que eu gostaria de deixar para quem eu gosto." O modo como foi pronunciada aquela palavra, no entanto, trouxe um significado muito mais profundo do que o simples gostar. A e B puderam perceber isso. E B sorriu e encurtou as distâncias, beijando o detetive, que não fez nenhum gesto para afastá-lo..._

Fora ali que suas esperanças morreram. Como ele poderia sequer pensar em competir com L por B? Como ele poderia o fazer quando mesmo sem precisar fazer esforço algum o detetive já era obsessivamente amado e idolatrado pelo mais novo? O que em A poderia ser melhor do que L?

Simples: não havia como. Era uma batalha perdida antes de sequer começar...

**-x-**

_Why i'm locked up inside_

_(Do porquê de eu estar preso em mim)_

_Just cause they wanna hide me_

_(Só porque querem me esconder)_

**-x-**

Depois daquele incidente, B deixou de expor seu ódio para com ele, embora o desprezo continuasse em seus olhos e algumas vezes quando estavam sozinhos tudo continuasse como antes. Mas essa mudança não trazia mais esperança como teria trazido se nunca tivesse presenciado aquela cena.

Por dentro, estava desiludido, quebrado de um modo que não sabia como juntar as peças para voltar ao normal. Tudo o que restava afinal para se agarrar fora o cargo que ostentava: Ele era o sucessor de L. Apenas ele e ninguém mais.

Esconderia os cacos quebrados de si mesmo, esperando um dia poder juntá-los, uni-los.

Doce ilusão esta que tinha de que apenas ele poderia vir a ser o sucessor do maior detetive do mundo. Uma doce ilusão que tinha sido a próxima a ser quebrada alguns meses depois...

**-x-**

_The moon goes bright_

_(A lua vai brilhando mais forte)_

_The darker they make my night_

_(Quanto mais escura fica minha noite)_

**-x-**

Um menino apático, tão desestimulado de convívio social quanto ele próprio. Olhos negros vazios de sentimentos, face inexpressiva, desconfortavelmente nula de emoções, desde as mais simples às mais intensas. De início, quando chegara ao orfanato, Roger tinha até mesmo cogitado a hipótese de o garoto ter alguma deficiência. As outras crianças praticamente o consideravam um autista, brincando com seus blocos de lego, montando construções intrínsecas com pequenos dados brancos, totalmente só.

Porém, segundo a análise dos psicólogos, o garoto era perfeitamente normal.

Near ou N era como chamavam o menino de seis anos. Chegava a ser irônico, uma vez que ninguém parecia poder chegar _Próximo_ do albino. Mas, mesmo que nunca tivesse trocado uma palavra com o garoto, Andrew sentia que eram de alguma forma, semelhantes.

Algumas semanas depois de chegar ao orfanato, para a surpresa de todos, um dia ele falou. Mas não mais que o necessário e somente para responder aos questionamentos de Roger, isento de emoções, uma voz tão inexpressiva quanto sua face. Seu modo de falar não condizia com a pouca idade.

Precoce, um gênio, com raciocínio muito superior para sua idade.

A pode não ter dito a ninguém, mas ele sentira certamente que Near em alguns anos poderia equiparar-se a ele próprio. E então com essa constatação, veio a auto-obrigação de exigir mais de si mesmo. Ele simplesmente tinha de se esforçar mais, estudar mais, perder menos tempo, ele _precisava_ ser mais do que era.

Ou ele talvez perderia em breve para o jovem albino seu último fio no que se agarrar...

**-x-**

_Unplayed pianos_

_(Pianos intocados)_

_Are often by a window_

_(Estão freqüentemente perto de uma janela)_

_In a room where __nobody loved goes_

_(Em uma sala onde ninguém amado entra)_

**-x-**

Hoje, olhando para tudo, refletindo o resultado de seus esforços, suas tentativas nunca se mostraram tão em vão. A quem ele realmente estava enganando? Um dia, Near iria lhe superar, ele sabia perfeitamente disso. E se não fosse ele, havia outros, sempre haveria outros.

Ele não era bom o suficiente. Near seria, ele não. Mas então em que ele poderia se agarrar se perdesse a última coisa que parecia dar algum motivo para sua existência?

Deveria então ele dar um fim a tudo? Parar no topo, antes de perder vergonhosamente seu último alicerce?

Um tremor passou por seu corpo com a brisa gélida da madrugada entrando pela janela aberta, como se soubesse em que ele estava pensando.

Morte. Inexistência.

Afinal não eram todos iguais quando morriam? No fim tudo o que lhes restaria seria um grande nada, ninguém estava realmente zelando por eles. Se houve realmente não teria permitido que tantas tragédias ocorressem a uma mesma pessoa ou então simplesmente não se importava, o que no final levaria ao mesmo caminho.

Ao deixar este mundo ele simplesmente deixaria de existir. E, se ele não existia, ele não poderia sentir dor, não seria mais inferior e finalmente não atrapalharia mais ninguém.

Ele não estaria mais no caminho entre B e L. Ele não seria mais um estorvo para a pessoa que ele amava. Ele só seria parte do nada. Mas afinal o nada não é o tudo e o tudo o nada?

Seu olhar se focou nas paredes. De repente aquele quarto lhe parecia agora tão opressor, silenciosamente alimentando aquelas idéias de morte em sua mente. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não chamar atenção e seguiu pelo corredor, na direção do único lugar naquela casa que lhe trazia algum conforto...

**-x-**

_She sits alone with her silent song_

_(Ela se senta sozinha com sua canção)_

_Somebody bring her home_

_(Alguém a traga de volta para casa)_

**-x-**

A sala comum. Era ali onde sempre todos costumavam se reunir em dias chuvosos, aquecidos pela lareira, reunidos com os amigos. Ele nunca chegara a apreciar esse uso da sala, mas à noite, quando não havia mais ninguém e a mesma se encontrava solitária, o piano que se recostava a um canto era seu melhor companheiro.

O piano sempre fora um instrumento natural para ele e não foram precisos professores para que o dominasse. Era quase como um talento nato: um simples dedilhar e ele criava sua própria melodia de acordo com o valsar dos dedos e seus sentimentos, o que geralmente tornava a música pesada, sóbria e triste. Não recorria quase nunca a composições já escritas, mesmo que soubesse algumas favoritas de cor.

Talvez ele tivesse tido mais sucesso se tentasse ser um pianista ao invés de um detetive. Talvez...

Mas agora já não era mais tempo de pensar nisso. Sentou-se em frente do instrumento próximo a uma janela, banhado com a luz do luar em um quadro ao mesmo tempo tão lindo quanto triste.

_"Um quadro que refletia talvez meus próprios sentimentos interiores"_ pensou consigo mesmo. Logo se aproximou, tocando a tampa do piano negro lustroso suavemente, em um cuidado de quase adoração, levantando a tampa que escondia as teclas marfim delicadamente antes de finalmente tomar o assento em frente ao instrumento para experimentar dedilhar as primeiras notas.

Notas finas e suaves, marcadas por um compasso lento e melodioso. Ele nunca conseguira criar uma composição alegre, perguntava-se se era porque ele nunca talvez tivesse sentido realmente a genuína alegria...

**-x-**

_Unplayed piano_

_(Um piano intocado)_

_Still holds a tune_

_(Ainda mantém uma melodia)_

**-x-**

Não tinha medo de que sua melodia pudesse acordar alguém ou que pudesse ser repreendido pelo ato em plena madrugada. A música era sua única preocupação e com ela, seus sentimentos tomavam forma de um jeito que ele jamais poderia expressar de outro modo. Não se sentia bem em expressá-los com palavras, nunca sentira. Porém, com as notas sempre fora de alguma forma diferente.

Sua mente vagava enquanto os dedos dedilhavam a composição, se tornando tortuosamente rápida, aguda e triste, para no ápice começar a perder a velocidade, diminuindo o compasso e espaçando o tempo entre as notas, sem nunca parar realmente, chegando ao limite da lentidão antes de retornar agora mais grave e ainda lenta.

Tocar fazia sua mente trabalhar melhor, especialmente quando precisava tomar decisões. Tudo parecia tomar um sentido mais claro quando traduzido em notas e a solução se fazia mais clara e concreta.

Ele não percebeu a presença atrás de si, na porta da sala, encostada no batente o observando em silêncio, os braços cruzados despreocupadamente, os olhos vermelhos esperando por algo que não demoraria a acontecer...

**-x-**

_Lock on the lid_

_(Um cadeado na tampa)_

_In a stale, stale room_

_(Em uma sala envelhecida)_

**-x-**

O vento frio voltava a se fazer presente, vindo da janela próxima ao piano, o mesmo passar gélido que sentira antes no quarto, quando seus pensamentos se tornaram sombrios e depressivos. Agora, no entanto, ele não era mais opressivo, a música lhe tirava o medo.

Seus pensamentos se tornavam mais claros e a intenção e o que o esperava como conseqüência não eram mais opressora e cada vez mais lhe parecia simplesmente bem vinda, como a uma velha amiga na qual daria um abraço final.

A não-existência agora parecia simplesmente uma idéia acolhedora demais para uma mente já cansada e um coração tão ferido. Não sentir para ele significava se livrar de qualquer dor e finalmente poder estar em paz.

Aconteceria em algum momento, sempre acontecia, para qualquer um. Então porque prolongar tudo quando poderia dar um fim suave a tudo naquela noite, definitivamente?

**-x-**

_Maybe it's not that easy_

_(Talvez não seja tão fácil)_

_Or maybe it's not that hard_

_(Ou talvez não seja tão difícil)_

**-x-**

Por um momento, seus dedos começaram a parar de tocar, aos poucos deixando de pressionar as teclas, como que em uma conclusão e uma decisão, mas suas mãos agora trêmulas escorregaram em uma tecla. Uma pequena parte de si não tão segura do que pretendia fazer em seguida. Era assim mesmo que deveria ser?

Ele era um covarde, sempre fora. Será que conseguiria levar a decisão até o fim?

Continuou a tocar, tentando chegar a uma conclusão melhor do que sentia e do que deveria fazer... Avaliar os prós ou contras do que estava prestes a concretizar mais uma vez para se convencer de que caminho tomar, que decisão seria a certa...

**-x-**

_Maybe they could release me_

_(Talvez possam me libertar)_

**-x-**

Afinal, talvez ele pudesse simplesmente recomeçar, desistir e tentar refazer a sua vida? Era jovem, tinha anos a frente para poder mudar sua vida e seu destino.

Talvez pudesse haver alguém que pudesse importar com ele fora daquelas paredes, se pelo menos tentasse...

Poderia ser normal? Talvez ainda houvesse tempo... Tentar seguir uma nova meta, enfrentar o mundo além das paredes da Wammy's House.

A Wammy's House... As paredes daquele lugar nunca lhe pareceram agora tão opressoras. Não era saudável, não era normal viver daquele jeito, daquele modo. Não era um lugar que ele desejaria para mais ninguém estar no mundo.

Esse lugar... Ele poderia levar alguém à loucura. E talvez ele estivesse muito próximo disso. Mas se ele saísse... Pudesse ser simplesmente livre?

Sem L... Ou B.

Ele seria mesmo capaz de seguir, no entanto? Seria capaz de esquecer aqueles olhos vermelhos, de esquecer a pessoa que afinal era a sua razão de acordar todos os dias?

Ele sabia no fundo que não, ele jamais seria livre, não totalmente...

**-x-**

_Let the people decide_

_(Deixe que as pessoas decidam)_

_I've got nothing to hide_

_(Não tenho nada a esconder)_

**-x-**

O jovem de olhos vermelhos continuava no mesmo local, observando enquanto o loiro tocava, em silêncio vendo os números vermelhos acima de sua cabeça abaixo de seu nome subirem repentinamente, o tempo mudando de minutos para anos, chegando a décadas e decaindo, como em um conflito, enquanto a música deixava de ser pesada, se tornando oscilante.

Andrew Keynes era um suicida, tinha certeza total desse fato após refletir muito sobre isso e acompanhar suas ações como colega de quarto e o reflexo delas na contagem. Seus números mudavam constantemente, percebera com o tempo, de acordo com os pensamentos dele e não por fatores externos. Era diferente do que ele podia ver na maioria dos casos, em que a influência da própria pessoa nunca era tão alta. Com L, por exemplo, seus números eram fixos, nunca mudando, a data da morte já predestinada, como se todos os caminhos levassem a um mesmo fim.

Mas Andrew, algum dia, invariavelmente iria se matar, não importava o motivo, só ia acontecer assim e ele estava curioso para saber quando seria ou mesmo o que o levara a isso. Não tinha a intenção de impedir, interferir. A decisão cabia toda ao outro.

E apenas a ele, sozinho.

**-x-**

_I've done nothing wrong_

_(Não fiz nada de errado)_

_So why have I been here so long?_

_(Então por que estou aqui há tanto tempo?)_

**-x-**

Os dedos continuavam a tocar, centrados em seu trabalho enquanto a mente vagava e chegava a certas respostas e conclusões. Ele jamais se livraria completamente da dor enquanto respirasse. B sempre estaria em sua mente isso sempre iria lhe machucar, fosse dentro ou fora da Wammy's.

O único modo de para aquela sensação de inutilidade seria deixar de existir. E, se não poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz, não lhe importava mais tentar. Só não queria mais se machucar, não mais...

A melodia continuava a soar, ainda mais triste e solitária que antes, em sua impressão. Andrew, Alter, A.. Fosse como fosse ele era inútil e sua não existência não mudaria em nada o rumo de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar para ocorrer. Sentia-se, na realidade, tão útil quanto aquele piano solitário no canto da sala, pouco lembrado, facilmente substituível. Será que alguém notaria quando a melodia deixasse de soar...?

Alguém notaria quando ele deixasse de existir?

**-x-**

_Unplayed pianos_

_(Pianos intocados)_

_Are often by a window_

_(Estão freqüentemente perto de uma janela)_

_In a room where nobody loved goes_

_(Em uma sala onde ninguém amado entra)_

**-x-**

Um barulho chamou finalmente quebrou sua concentração, fazendo a música parar bruscamente. Sua atenção voltou-se para a origem, a porta, onde, sem chegar a realmente entrar no cômodo, Beyond continuava a lhe observar.

Os olhos de Andrew arregalaram-se ao perceber quem era a figura intrusa, antes de um sorriso tímido e triste transparecer em seus lábios.

- B... – ele chamou fraquinho, apenas querendo se certificar talvez que a figura não fosse uma alucinação.

- Andrew. – o som casual da voz do outro, indiferente, como sempre fora. Momentos longamente silenciosos se sucederam, mas de um modo que não era realmente opressor. – então... O que você vai fazer? – o questionamento, como se soubesse no que ele pensava enquanto tocava, não o surpreendera tanto quanto ele imaginaria. Afinal o colega sempre fora misterioso, bem como aqueles olhos vermelhos que sempre estiveram em seus pensamentos.

B era um mistério que ele não poderia desvendar. Talvez ninguém pudesse mesmo...

- eu.. – não sabia o que dizer, nem realmente o que o outro pensaria se soubesse o que ele estava tentado a realizar. Será que ele o impediria? Ou o incentivaria?

Não, não seria nenhuma das duas coisas. Ele tinha certeza de que o outro não faria nada porque não o considerava suficientemente para isso.

Foi este pensamento que o fez, enfim, ter a certeza final do que faria.

- estou feliz que você veio... – murmurou com um pequeno sorriso triste antes de desviar o olhar e se virar para o piano novamente. Agora não tinha mais nenhum receio, porém antes de finalizar com tudo queria terminar aquela música interrompida.

A última música.

**-x-**

_She sits alone with her silent song_

_(Ela se senta sozinha com sua canção)_

_Somebody bring her home_

_(Alguém a traga de volta para casa)_

**-x-**

As notas recomeçaram do ponto de interrupção, a melodia continuando agora melancólica mas constante, bela porém triste, delicada, suave... E ainda assim, por mais contraditório que fosse, uma alegria melancólica poderia ser sentida, o mesmo sentimento que seu sorriso passava sempre que via Beyond.

Porque Beyond era a fonte da única alegria que se lembrava e conhecia, mas também era a fonte de suas maiores decepções dores e tristezas. E assim ele se manteria até o momento final.

Saber que ele estava ali com ele era reconfortante, porque ele estava ali com ele, e naquele momento não existia ninguém mais, a atenção de B era apenas para A.

Sem L, sem ninguém mais ou nada mais.

A melodia acabava aos poucos, os dedos tocando suavemente uma única tecla em um ritmo cada vez mais lento, som que longinquamente lhe lembrava o soar de um sino solitário e distante...

**-x-**

_Unplayed piano_

_(Um piano intocado)_

_Still holds a tune_

_(Ainda mantém uma melodia)_

**-x-**

Ao fim do soar da última tecla virou-se, sentindo uma mão tocando em seu ombro suavemente. Reconheceu a presença antes sequer mirar os olhos vermelhos. Reconheceu o cabo de uma pequena faca prateada no bolso do colega. Já vira Beyond usá-la tantas vezes antes…

Antes que qualquer um estragasse aquele momento com palavras desnecessárias, Andrew se levantou e pela primeira vez tomara uma atitude, ousando encostar seus lábios nos do amado uma primeira vez, sem realmente encontrar resistência.

A primeira e a última vez que sentiria o gosto daqueles lábios. Geléia de morango, como ele imaginara.

Quando o ato cessara, A permaneceu alguns momentos de olhos fechados, antes que B se afastasse. Os dedos se apertaram com firmeza no cabo da pequena faca furtada do bolso alheio, sorrindo uma última vez. Palavras não eram necessárias, mas mesmo assim as palavras escaparam de seus lábios.

- eu te amo B. – murmurou, o punho se fechando mais antes que finalmente a faca fosse levada em um momento decidido para sua garganta, em um golpe que traria o fim de tudo. Arregalou os olhos em consciência da dor quando esta se fez presente, os tons de vermelho agora parecendo tão intensos enquanto seu corpo caía sob o piano, o som das teclas pressionadas com o impacto, o sangue rubro manchando o marfim.

Rubro… Vermelho. Como os olhos de B.

- eu sei. – ouviu a voz conhecida responder antes que o mundo começasse a deixar de fazer sentido e seus olhos ficassem pesados, a vida se esvaindo a cada momento com o vermelho do seu próprio sangue escorrendo impiedosamente. Mas não importava realmente, não mais.

Ele estava – finalmente – em paz.

Beyond observou em silêncio e sem qualquer indicação de emoção quando os olhos cinzentos do loiro se fecharam, pela última vez. Os números decaíam rapidamente em uma queda que desta vez ele sabia, não teria volta.

Quando a contagem chegou ao zero, estava acabado. Andrew Keynes tinha deixado este mundo, definitivamente. Um pequeno sorriso passou pela face pálida antes que ele se virasse, pretendendo buscar um pote de geléia de morango para comer.

Acompanhar aquele desfecho tinha sido uma experiência realmente interessante... E fascinante.

**-x-**

_Years pass by_

_(Os anos passam)_

_In the changing of the moon_

_(Com as fases da lua)_

**-x-**

* * *

N/A: Oh yeah eu sei que vocês querem me matar. uu/

Quanto tempo faz mesmo que eu estou por atualizar a destinos intrincados? Com certeza muito e eu sei. Mas a minha vida anda uma bagunça e a minha inspiração apesar de aparecer em lapsos agora nem sempre vem voltada para a mesma coisa. x.x

Mas eu prometo que sim, vou atualizar esse feriado, o segundo capítulo está quase pronto, só preciso acabar as cenas finais /hn

Bom, mas sobre a fic mesmo... Eu tenho de admitir: adoro o A e mesmo que realmente não haja muito dele oficialmente dito, não consigo não pensar nele como um personagem muito especial. Eu quase sempre encontro um papel para ele quando escrevo algo, é quase inconsciente. E eu tenho outra one-shot solo dele (com B e L no pacote, como não podia deixar de ser XD) em construção. Basicamente as duas são modos diferente como eu pensei nos caminhos que levaram o pobre A a cometer seu fatídico suicídio. .-.

Então, depois dessa fic e notas gigantescas (para o meu tamanho de capítulo essa aqui está bem maior que o comum, vocês tem que admitir) mereço reviews?


End file.
